pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonhuman languages of Golarion
This list is a lot longer now than it was before. So long in fact that it defeats the purpose of separating the languages into groups. I have removed references to non-OGC languages such as Beholder and Githyanki, but I believe there are more on this list that do not have a place within the setting. If something is not open, it can not be here. If a language is from a source other than an official Pathfinder book or a core rulebook, it should be verified as present in Golarion before addition. That said, even with the removal of languages, the TOC is still more than a page long. Perhaps we should create a new page for Languages of the Great Beyond?-- Yoda8myhead 21:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the flood. I have a list of languages from every 3.5 book I have, and was just plugging them in. And the "Languages of the Great Beyond" would be a great idea. I still want dog-men though. PF was designed to encompass any monsters you came up with (hence an average of 5 every month in the Bestiary). Most of the authors in PF have the grace not to make up a lot of new languages, for those of us who like to keep our languages in order. =) :And, in the MM, there are the "Beholder" and "Githyanki" languages, but for some reason no one ever puts them in the PHB. We'll call them "The Thing With All The Eyes" and "The Crazy Astral Plane Militaristic Lich-Queen-Worshiping Weirdos." There's a lot more to fill in, which is the reason we have a wiki.--Canifis 23:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's no problem. But keep in mind that just because something is easy to plug into the Pathfinder Chronicles setting doesn't mean it's officially there. And that's what we're here to consolidate. Generally speaking, anything listed in the Pathfinder RPG rule books will exist somewhere in Golarion or the Great Beyond, but not everything in the WotC versions will (or can) be. Anything not in the SRD, such as all references to Beholders, Mind Flayers, Gith, Carrion Crawlers, Umber Hulks, etc. are not open content and thus Paizo can't officially use them. And that means they don't fall within the scope of the project, which is to make a living reference document of canon. If you've got questions about what should and shouldn't appear on the wiki, don't hesitate to ask. -- Yoda8myhead 00:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I like the idea of creating a "Nonhuman languages of the Great Beyond" page. Should I do it? -brandingopportunity 13:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, please. I'd be happy to help, but I've already started the Darklands page, which needs more work. -- Canifis 15:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Looking good. These language pages are a great project, and it's awesome to see the community coming together for work on thematically linked pages. -- Yoda8myhead 16:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC)